


A Day in the Woods

by mm8



Series: MMoM [27]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Imprisonment, Masturbation, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto didn't want to die without one last wank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Woods

Dark. Wet walls. Musky stench. Basement then. 

He'd been out for… Ianto didn't know. His mobile was gone.

Silence. Except not. He can hear some mice in the corner scurrying across the floor. And Tosh's even breathing. Breathing. At least she's alive then.

Ianto feels like he's going to die here. It wasn't quite what he expected for his final resting place but it's not like we have much of a choice, is it?

Suddenly he was overtaken by a sensation, in the back of his mind he felt like Owen had possessed him. 

One last wank before it ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you see any errors, just let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
